In Her Eyes (Doll's Tragedy)
by Lady Trancy 1
Summary: Doll's life was never easy. It was also very short-lived. A tragedy is what many would call it. But this is not told from just anyone's perspective. This is Doll's story. This is what the world was like...through her eyes...


She remembered introducing herself to him as if it was yesterday.

''Say, can I take the top bunk?"

He had seemed so small to her. So delicate.

''Be my guest. I fancied the bottom one anyway."

So innocent.

Doll grinned, scampering up to the top of the bed. She noticed Smile looked even smaller from her new position.

"So," she began, "I've been noticing all day—you speak really proper English!" It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, no. But she thought it was worth mentioning.

''D-Do I?'' he stammered. "I've been in service for most of my life, so maybe that's why." Unknown to her at the time, was that the statement he uttered was a lie. Thinking back, she thought maybe that's where the lies started. Or maybe, his life had always been something of a lie…

"Oh?" she exclaimed, but didn't pursue it any further. "Well, ask me any questions you want about the Circus! I've been doing this for a lot longer than you have."

Doll watched has her roommate plopped himself down the bottom bunk, shooting her a small smile. He looked very tired. _Now is the perfect time to try and break the ice_ , she thought. She leaned over the bed, exclaiming, ''I'll give you one of these to celebrate us meeting!" And out of her pocket, popped three different sweets, each with a Funtom Company logo on it.

An expression crossed Smile's face that she couldn't quite read. But he seemed happy to see them, so she offered him the caramel one. Then she leaned back again, saying "Say Smile, training might be rough, but do your best."

In her eyes, he had been a friend.

* * *

Though everything about that day ceased to exist long ago. It was nothing but a memory, fading with each passing day. Another falsehood Doll grew to except in her life.

Now, she was standing in front of Kelvin's Estate. Denial had overcome her at the sight of it.

''What the hell is this?'' she exclaimed, her mouth going dry. Flames engulfed the mansion from top to bottom, burning everything in sight. Though, what was even more unbelievable were to two figures coming out of the mansion; Smile and Black. Black was carrying Smile in his arms.

Without thinking, she rushed towards them. ''What happened?!" she cried. As she got closer, she noticed something different about them. Something had changed…particularly, with Smile. "Where's Joker?!

He seemed cold, distant.

''Joker has passed away, I'm afraid," answered Black.

Doll's limbs go numb. ''What are you saying, Black?"

Everything seemed…very, very wrong.

"Smile, answer me!" she shouted, extending a hand towards the boy.

''Don't!" he barked, recoiling against her touch. She backed away from him, stunned. _What happened to you smile? Why are you so…different?_

As if reading her mind, Black began, ''You see, we've been investigating a series of child abductions on her Majesty's orders.''

Doll backed away from them even more. "Y-you really are with the yard," she stammered. "Which means…you came to catch us!"

"No, not at all," Black said, nonchalantly. "We came to erase you. In the name of Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog."

All at once, Doll felt her world collapsing. Everything she had ever been told—everything her and Smile had been through…

''Then it was…a…a lie? All of it?"

''That's right," Ciel stammered, suddenly coming back to life. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, and my job is to dispel the queen's worries. So I killed them…Kelvin and Joker."

 _I killed them, Kelvin and Joker. I KILLED them._ The words made her sick. Absolutely sick. She collapsed to the ground, crying out in agony.

"UuuuAGGHHHHHHHHH!"

It burned.

Everybody she cared for. Gone. Everything she stood for. Erased. It burned like nothing she ever felt before. But there was something else churning inside of her. It had come alive, creating startling revelations in her system. It was something that burned just as much as the pain did: the truth.

She reached for the dagger in her pocket.

''You'll pay!" she screamed. She charged towards them, tears streaming down her face. She held up the dagger up high, the sharp tip gleaming in the moonlight. "YOU'LL PAY!"

The last thing she ever saw was Smile. His cold, unforgiving stare enraged her. No longer was he her friend. Nor would she ever call him Smile, again. In her eyes, he was a monster.

Or maybe, he always had been.


End file.
